User blog:3primetime3/The Question of the Day - 2/08/2014
Hey guys! New users: even if an answer is already seen in the comments section, still write your answer. The answers not written by me still might not be right. ACHIEVEMENTS EARNED DURING THE LAST QUESTION: 0 The Question of the Day - 15 points Question dedicated to Blueeighthnote! Music question: If two thirty-second notes equals one sixteenth note, one half note equals two quarter notes, one eighth note equals two sixteenth notes, one whole note equals two half notes, and one quarter note equals two eighth notes, then how many thirty-second notes are in one whole note? Previous Solution The answer to yesterday's question of the day was 40. The arithmetic mean is the average. The average of 12 numbers is found by dividing the sum of the numbers by 12. If the average of the 12 numbers is 37 2/3, then the sum of the 12 numbers is 12*37 2/3 = 452. If 4 of the numbers are increased by 7, the total would be increased by 4*7=28. The new total would be 452+28=480. Thus, the new average would be 480/12=40. Scoreboards 1. Blueeighthnote: 2315 points (2 achvmt pkgs) <-- Unbeatable! 2. TimBluesWin: 655 points (1 achvmt pkg) 3. Imamadmad: 645 points (1 achvmt pkg) 4. Julianthewiki: 410 points (1 achvmt pkg) 5. 69.235...: 230 points (1 achvmt pkg) 6. Zombiebird4000: 50 points (1 achvmt pkg) 7. Supermario3459: 45 points (1 achvmt pkg) 8. Wildoneshelper: 40 points (1 achvmt pkg) 9. Emmaelise401: 30 points 9. CalzoneManiac: 30 points (I will add your name here. Work from the slackers section to the top!) Achievements Skills Badges! Usually awarded for having skills to solving hard questions, etc. 1. Quick Thinker! (+10 points) - Awarded for posting an answer before I write "Please leave your answers here." FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 2. RARE: Leaderboards Expert! (+300 points) - Awarded for being 1st place on the leaderboards for 30+ days. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 3. RARE: More than a Millenium! (+100 points) - Awarded for being first in the leaderboards and scoring more than 1000 points from the runner-up. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE 4. Questions in a question (+20 points)? Awarded for finding three ambiguities in a single question. EARNED BY IMAMADMAD Earth Badges Most rare ones are found here. RARE: Top Ten (+30 points) - Awarded for being the first top 10 people ONLY to participate on the question of the day! EARNED BY THE FIRST 10 PARTICIPATING PEOPLE Sun Badges All epic ones are found here. Galaxy Badges Almost IMPOSSIBLE to earn. Each one found here is worth 10000+ points and/or 5+ achievement packages. EVEN IF A PERSON EARNS A BADGE HERE, I STILL WILL NOT WRITE HOW TO FIND IT. Uniqueness Badges Unique things one can do in the answers section. ONLY ONE PERSON CAN EARN EACH BADGE. 1. Analyzer! (+10 points) - Awarded for drawing a diagram. FIRST FOUNDED BY IMAMADMAD Trustworthiness Badges Awarded by how much I trust someone on this wiki. Please do not ask me about these badges. 1. Reliability (+100 points) - Trusted to write a question of a day. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE, JULIANTHEWIKI, AND IMAMADMAD 2. Scoreboard Tinkerer (+100 points) - Trusted to change the scoreboards. FIRST FOUNDED BY BLUEEIGHTHNOTE AND JULIANTHEWIKI Duration Badges Yes! YOU KNOW IT! PARTICIPATION EVERY DAY! Category:Blog posts